Hold Me and Never Let go
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: No summary this time. LOL You'll have to dive right in blindfolded! Evil laughter 1 hint, though: YURI! FEMSLASH! SHOUJO-AI! There, THAT musta gotten your attention! ;D


**Hold Me and Never Let Go**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

The silence of the night was interrupted by a woman's cry...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cammy White screamed, bolting upright in the bed she shared with her lover, beads of cold sweat running down her forehead. The long-haired blonde panted, looking around frantically, trying to get back her bearings.

At the sound of the scream, the woman lying next to her sat up in panic.

"Cammy?! What's wrong?!" Chun-Li Xiang asked in confusion and concern. She inmediately placed her hands on Cammy's shoulders and turned her body to the side, so that the two women were face-to-face.

"I...I..." The British woman panted, tears quickly coming to her blue eyes. She buried her face in her hands and sighed heavily.

"Oh Cammy..." The Chinese woman next to her wrapped her arms around her shoulders and waist and gently pulled her back down to rest on the bed. Cammy quickly buried her face in the crook of Chun-Li's neck, and the brunette began to gently stroke Cammy's unbound, golden tresses.

They remained in that position for several minutes in silence, Chun-Li waiting for her lover to calm down completely. Finally, Cammy broke the silence.

"Thanks, love..." she whispered. Chun-Li leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"No problem," she replied, cuddling Cammy a bit more before asking. "Was it...just a nightmare or..." She felt Cammy shake her head.

"I...I'm not sure...it was..." Cammy muttered. The Chinese woman she was cuddling up to thought hard for a moment before asking again...

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The petite blonde remained silent for a moment before replying.

"It...it was cold...rainy...chaotic and I...I was..." she squeezed her eyes shut. "I was all bathed in BLOOD!" she sobbed.

"Shhhh...it'll be alright. That sounds like just a nightmare. No way it could be a memory. Besides, that bastard is dead. He CAN'T hurt you anymore. I made sure of it," Chun-Li purred and Cammy snuggled even closer to her in response.

"Chun...love..." She whispered, looking up at her brunette lover, who tilted her head to the side with a gentle smile. Cammy stared into her deep, chocolate-brown eyes and before any warning, she leaned up and mashed her lips to her lover's.

Chun-Li was taken aback for a second before she smiled into the kiss and returned it with as much passion and love she could muster.

They lay there, making out for an uncertain amount of time, before Cammy broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

She stared into Chun-Li's eyes and made her one and only request.

"Please...hold me and never let go."

Chun-Li smiled tenderly and kissed her once again, softly.

"I promise. I never will."

Fin

* * *

**A/N: **OFF YOUR ASSES, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were.

So! Here I am, with my 1º EVAR "Street Fighter" fic, and whaddaya know, it's yuri. LOL

Now, I LOEV Chun-Li/Cammy, and most unfortunately, there are...I dunno...'bout 3 or 4 freakin' fics with this pairing! Like, o_O WTF, right?! I mean, c'mon! WHY, people! WHY won't you, the SF universe NOT write more fics with this pairing?! ;__________________;:

(Facepalms) Damn it...I went off again. LMAO

So, anyway! This idea came to me in a dream, and it stayed in my mind for 'bout a week, just clawin' and scratchin' to come out on paper, and today, in the car, on the way to the doctor's, it did. ROFL What were the odds of that? Lucky me I had a pen and paper at the time. 8D

And so, I tried somethin' new this time. Very often, I'm all about descriptions and tons of background information in my fics. Just look at my "Soul Calibur" and "Mortal Kombat" fics. You'll see what I mean. ROFLOL

So, this time, I dove right in, throwin' caution to the end and givin' close to none background info. I said "I want my FLUFF and WAFF, damn it!". ROFLMAO And THIS is the result.

So, please be kind with me, 'k? 1º timer in the "Street Fighter" section and all that jazz. XD

And...'k, this A/N's stretched long enough. 8P

Review, people! That's an order, damn it!

_Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


End file.
